Living in a normal life
by Impassive sky
Summary: Semi AU Aichi Sendo is a normal average middle school student living in a normal life. Not really, a lot of crazy events had been happening around Aichi and the Sendo family had been keeping a secret but what if someone finds out about it? Sorry I suck at summaries...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Beta'ed by aerisse hasste**

**Parings: Undetermined**

**Chapter 1-Aichi is a girl?**

She eyed the glaringly obvious red spot in her perfectly white bed sheets with apparent disbelief and utter degration as her eyes flickered to the similarly colored liquid staining the space in between her pajama legs. She could have screamed, but she was fifteen damn it, and admittedly this… revelation should have come earlier, but seeing it up front and close made it too disturbing to properly comprehend. Vaguely she could hear the light footsteps of her sister as the younger girl burst into her room without so much as knocking first.

"Onee-chan!" she breathed, "What…? Ohh," she nodded in understanding as the elder pointed a bewildered hand at the large stain. "Yup, time of month, onee-chan." Emi, her sister said, crossing her arms. "Completely natural even though it's weird."

"True that," she muttered as she got up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Izaki smiled and waved at her as she entered the classroom, bag slung over her shoulder. She returned the gesture and while she hung her bag, Morikawa, along with Izaki approached her desk.

"Ne Aichi-kun" Izaki quipped "Are you going to card capital?" She was about to correct the misused honorific until she remembered she was supposed to be a male right now.

"Yeah." She said "I was going to buy some booster packs."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aichi was pretty sure she pulled off a miracle just now by not sleeping in history class. I mean seriously, she thought, long dragging lessons accompanied by the ever monotonous voice? It would make a yarn documentary a heaven for entertainment. Inwardly she groaned at the slow pace the minute hand was making. Ring bell ring! And like a beacon of light in a dark cemetery, the tell tale signal of the end of the school day finally resounded throughout the school, collective groans of relief accompanying it.

"Remember to do the report." Their teacher reminded before promptly dismissing them. Later, as the last of the students left both Aichi and Izaki felt their lips twitch as Morikawa's mutterings came to them.

"I keep telling him not to buy too much power cards."

"Really, relying so much on Grade 3's… no wonder he's called the Loser King."

"What are you two talking about?" Morikawa shot at them, the duos eyes filled with mirth.

"Nothing…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Welcome to Card Capital." A relatively young man greeted them. The three said their thanks before Morikawa went straight to the booster pack area while his friends searched for vacant seats.

"Hey, are these booster packs new?" Morikawa asked the girl sitting at the counter currently reading a book. She flipped a page before giving a non-committal. "Hmm…" Morikawa felt a tick in his temper.

"Don't ignore me!" this rant was stopped short at the sight of growing feminine fury directed at him.

"Excuse me?"

He gulped putting both hands in front of him as though they'd shield him.

"N-Nothing…"

"Will Misaki-san ever change?" Aichi smiled softly. "I doubt that." Izaki grinned before saying "Say, did you hear about the field trip next week?"

Aichi's head shot up. "Really? A field trip?"

A small bubble of excitement rolled in her as last time she couldn't attend due to a bad flu, forcing his sister to take care of her for a week. Izaki nodded "Yep, and it's mandatory too. All middle schoolers and highschoolers ." Aichi's thoughts drifted to a cold but not unkind browned haired fellow,

'I wonder if Kai-kun is coming?'

It wasn't until Izaki snapped his fingers in front of her did she come back to reality.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Aichi replied with a stuttered yes. Izaki though looking unconvinced shrugged it off and continued to prattle about various plans he could do while all Aichi could think of was how she was going to tell this to the family.

**AN: Please read and review… Aichi's family knows that Aichi is a girl while her friends doesn't. If you are confused about this, Aichi,Izaki,Morikawa,Kai and Miwa are attending the same school.**

***Middle school department-Aichi,Izaki,Morikawa**

***Highschool Department-Kai,Miwa**


End file.
